Deux Maraudeurs pour le prix d'un
by Amaeliss
Summary: Marlène passe trois semaines de vacances chez James. Sirius fugue et va chez son meilleur ami. Ils se retrouvent coincés ensemble chez les Potter. Ai-je précisé qu'ils ne se supportent pas ? Blackinnon - on ne se refait pas.
1. I - La vie est belle

Les yeux rivés sur ma montre, je regarde attentivement la trotteuse progresser autour du cadran. Il est 11h44, si mes calculs sont exacts, et ils sont exacts. Ça fait deux ans que je calcule l'heure à la veille des grandes vacances et encore plus longtemps que je passe mes cours d'HDLM, Histoire de la Magie pour les non-initiés, à regarder le temps passer.  
La voix de Sirius Black me parvient de plus loin sur la table des Gryffondor, comptant à mi-voix :

"5…4…3…2…1…"

Je repousse le banc en arrière, la bandoulière de mon sac déjà en main. Comme si c'était là un signal, la Grande Salle commence à se vider des élèves les plus rapides à manger.

"Pars devant, je te rejoins," lâche Lily qui mange une tarte au citron à mes côtés. J'atteins rapidement la porte, cartable sur l'épaule, rejoignant les Maraudeurs qui se sont levés en même temps que moi. James me fait un clin d'œil amical, amusé de constater que mes excellents réflexes (oui, mes chevilles vont bien) ne me servent pas uniquement à éviter les cognards mais aussi à choper les chocogrenouilles au bond ou à me faufiler vers la bagagerie le plus vite possible. Je repère ma malle au milieu des autres et traverse difficilement la pile pour l'attraper et tenter de la traîner vers la sortie.

"Alors McKinnon, on galère ?  
\- Aide-moi ou va crever Black, mais surtout ferme ta gueule."

L'abruti m'arrache ma valise des mains et la soulève au-dessus des autres. Forcément, pour lui c'est plus facile, il est grand. (Mauvaise foi ? Oui. Mais pas que : Je fais un mètre cinquante-quatre et lui un mètre quatre-vingt-six. Ouais, il est grand. Ouais, je suis petite.) Je réalise alors que je vais passer trois mois loin de Sirius Black et de son foutage de gueule perpétuel à mon endroit, de ses sourires sarcastiques et de ses blagues débiles et la nostalgie me prend soudainement. Naaan, j'déconne. J'ai juste envie de sourire et de danser tout en poussant des cris de joie. Sauf que plus ridicule , tu meurs. Jamais je ne couinerais en public. J'ai ma fierté.  
OoOo  
J'ai trop chaud. J'ai trop de bagages. J'ai failli me casser la gueule trois fois, dont une sur un septième année qui a esquivé au lieu de me rattraper. Y'a plus de gentleman, moi j'vous le dis. En plus, celui-là, il a aucune raison de m'en vouloir. Je crois.  
Je finis par arriver sur le quai. Des gens sont déjà là, assis sur leurs malles, attendant sûrement avant de monter dans le train. Ils ont pas bouffé, où ils savent transplaner ? Je suis sûre que les septième année trichent. Si ça se trouve, ils ont même des portoloins. C'est un complot, j'en suis sûre ! Bon, il est possible que j'exagère un peu.  
J'attends sur le quai que Lily arrive, impatiente au possible. Je pourrais peut-être l'attendre dans le train ? Après tout, faut bien trouver un compartiment. J'aperçois la chevelure rousse de mon amie descendre la pente. Pas trop tôt ! J'ai failli attendre. Je reste assise sur ma valise pour les deux minutes qu'il me reste à attendre. Je sens alors un coup sous moi, mon siège improvisé se casse la gueule... Et moi avec.

"Désolé, j'ai mal visé."

Black est hilare. Alors comme ça c'est drôle, ducon ? Je ramasse le souaffle qu'il a balancé avec force et lui renvoie, moi aussi en mode boulet de canon, en plein face.

" 'Pas fait exprès !", je dis en haussant une épaule. Black a bloqué le lancer par réflexe. Dommage, ça lui aurait fait les pieds d'être défiguré. Je me lève et me dirige vers mon amie qui arrive un peu plus loin, accompagnée par Dorcas. Je chope cette dernière par le bras et l'entraîne à ma suite vers le train.

"Allez, dépêchez !"

Les filles se laissent embarquer en roulant des yeux. En passant devant Black, qui tient toujours le souaffle bloqué à deux centimètres de son visage, j'entends un vague 'complètement dingue cette fille.' Il est lent quand même ! Depuis des années qu'on est dans la même Maison, il s'en est toujours pas rendu compte. Ce type n'a absolument pas le sens de l'observation, c'est moi qui vous le dit.  
Nous montons dans le train et trouvons rapidement un compartiment vide. Alice nous y rejoint juste avant le départ du train, une demi-heure plus tard.  
Dorcas est sang-mêlé, Lily née-moldue, Alice sang-pur et moi sans opinion. Disons : d'une-famille-sorcière-très-ancienne-mais-pas-sang-pur. Long et chiant à dire.  
Même sans parler du statut sorcier, dont on a à vrai dire pas grand chose à foutre, notre petit groupe est hétéroclite : une métisse timide (mais on est en train de la guérir, en première année elle peinait à aligner trois mots sans rougir et baisser les yeux), une rousse sérieuse mais adorable qui ressemble à un volcan en éruption quand elle s'énerve, moi, la blonde ébouriffée qui ne tient pas en place et une brune aux cheveux courts qui se contente de sourire et de profiter du bordel ambiant. Elle ne s'en mêle que pour se foutre de notre gueule ou essayer de nous calmer.  
Un jour, je lui ai dit qu'elle était le pendant féminin de Rémus Lupin. Elle m'a balancé un oreiller dans la face. Conclusion : la liberté d'expression n'existe plus, et Alice est plus violente que Loupiot. Oui, ce surnom est pourri. C'est ça ou Mumus, vous êtes prévenus.  
Le train à déjà démarré et je regarde distraitement le paysage, alors que nous accélérons, laissant bientôt Pré-Au-Lard et l'année scolaire derrière nous. Au programme : partie de Président (ce jeu est également nommé trou-du-cul, assez poétiquement.) Les cartes auto-battantes m'ont frappé les doigts quand j'ai essayé de les prendre avant la fin de la distribution. J'ai finalement terminé deuxième ! Dorcas a été Présidente la majorité de la (longue) partie, mais j'ai réussi à lui piquer la place de temps en temps. Les filles ont commencé une bataille explosive, mais Lily la délaisse bientôt pour un livre et j'ai la flemme de me faire cramer la gueule.  
Le passage du charriot me fait vider une bonne partie de ma bourse. Je file me changer, posant mes confiseries sur la table. Il est 15 heures et je supporte vraiment plus les robes de sorcière. Je me glisse dans les toilettes et enfile un short en jean au bas tout effiloché et un débardeur. En sortant, je bute sur quelqu'un qui sort des toilettes des gars, située pile en face des filles. Vu la largeur du couloir, on se cogne automatiquement si on sort en même temps.

"McKinnon, je suis pas contre le fait que tu te jette sur moi, mais pas en plein train !  
\- Tu fantasme sur moi Black ? Ravie de l'apprendre," je fais, ironique . Le pauvre chou à l'air pris à son propre piège. "Bon, tu m'excusera mais je préfère partir vers une compagnie plus agréable."

Là-dessus, je le laisse planté là comme un con. Quand je reviens les vitres sont cachées par des rideaux fermés de l'intérieur. Lily sort pour prendre ma place, Alice qui s'est manifestement changée ici (pas trouillarde), est en train d'enfiler son pull. Dorcas était déjà en vêtements moldus en entrant dans le train.  
Quand on arrive à Londres, le soleil décline déjà sur l'horizon, il reste environ une heure avant qu'il achève de se coucher. Je descends ma valise du filet à bagages, debout sur la banquette, manque de me rétamer sous le poids et grogne en la posant au sol.

"Aliiiice ! Un hippogriffe s'est planqué dans mes bagages !  
\- Techniquement impossible.  
\- On s'en fout, c'est lourd.  
\- Soulève la mienne pour voir ?"

Je regarde Dorcas comme si elle venait de m'annoncer son intention de changer de sexe.

"T'es dingue ? Elle est au moins aussi lourde !  
\- Marlène... C'est justement pour te montrer qu'on est toutes dans le même cas que je t'ai dit ça."

Je roule des yeux et sors du compartiment un peu trop plein, Alice à la suite. Viens ensuite Lily puis Dorcas, un peu à la traîne. Suivent les traditionnels adieux, avec promesses d'échanges de hiboux, câlins, et autres "bonnes vacances !"  
Puis je retrouve mes parents, ma mère soupire devant ma tignasse décoiffée, mon père prend ma valise en chouinant sur l'égalité des sexes, et nous nous dirigeons vers le Chemin de Traverse. Sur une petite place adjacente à la célèbre allée, c'est là que nous vivons, au 2, Place des Trasseurs. C'est là que je trimballe ma malle sur les pavés inégaux avant de l'abandonner dans ma chambre. Je sors ensuite par la fenêtre (de l'étage) et désescalade le mur jusqu'au dénivelé qui marque le rez-de-chaussée. Là, je saute sur mon vieux, mais solide trampoline, rebondit hyper haut à cause de l'accélération et me laisse retomber, allongée. Mon Walkman est serré dans ma main. Je glisse les écouteurs dans mes oreilles, et alors que le soleil disparaît derrière la haie en barbouillant le ciel de rouge, je me laisse bercer par la musique.

Note : je viens de finir la publication de cette fanfiction sur wattpad, je la publie donc ici, et vous aurez un rythme de parution rapide vu qu'elle est finie. En espérant qu'elle vous plaise !


	2. II - My name is Black Sirius Black

**NDA : Celui qui me trouve la référence du titre... A un minimum de culture générale. Et non, vous ne rêvez pas, ceci est bien un PDV Sirius. Le début aura un ton moins joyeux... J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même ^^**

12, Square Grimaud, Londres.

Vautré sur mon lit, je regarde le plafond fissuré. Entre autres parce que c'est l'un des seuls endroits épargnés par la "décoration". Je reconnais volontiers qu'elle est d'une vulgarité affligeante, mais au moins, ma mère déteste. Comme c'était l'effet recherché, je vais pas me plaindre. J'espère juste retrouver James et les autres bientôt, parce que sinon, mon cerveau va exploser.

"Sirius !"

Je laisse pisser, retardant le moment où je devrai descendre. Ma famille et moi sommes incompatibles. J'aurais bien aimé n'avoir rien en commun avec eux, mais mon physique est clairement celui d'un Black. Teint pâle, cheveux noirs et lisses, yeux gris. Et le regard glacial, je sais le faire aussi. Mais ça, j'évite. Même avec ceux que je peux pas saquer, comme Snape et McKinnon. Évitons si possible d'accentuer la ressemblance.

"Sirius ! Descends !  
\- J'arrive, mère…"

Je me redresse sur les coudes, soupire longuement et me lève, le plus lentement possible. La technique de la résistance passive, quoi. Surtout, ne pas se presser, ne pas réagir. En espérant que je ne m'énerve pas avant la fin du repas. J'entre dans la salle à manger avec l'envie d'en sortir, et m'assied à table, en face de mon frère.

"Où est Père ?  
\- Il doit travailler."

Régulus ne dit rien. Mon petit frère devait probablement être au courant avant moi de l'absence de mon père. Je ne sais pas trop si ça rendra les choses pires, ou meilleures.  
J'engloutis mon assiette à toute vitesse. Je hais la cuisine de Kreattur. Je hais cette salle à manger. Je hais cette maison et ses habitants. J'ai hâte de retourner à Poudlard et pourtant je viens à peine d'en sortir. Je me lève, et décide de sortir prendre l'air. L'atmosphère est étouffante, ici.

"Sirius ? Où vas-tu ?  
\- Dehors, mère. C'est dehors que mène la porte d'entrée."

Aussitôt prononcée, je regrette cette phrase. Si il y a une chose que ma mère hait plus que moi, c'est l'ironie. L'ironie et les moldus.

"Excuse-toi. Immédiatement.  
-Mère, il ne…  
-Régulus, tais-toi. Ton frère est insolent, il mérite une remontrance. N'est-ce pas, Sirius ?"'

A sa façon doucereuse de prononcer mon nom, je sens que je vais me prendre une engueulade sévère. Sauf que j'en ai ras le chaudron, de me laisser faire.

"Non, je ne pense pas. Désolé, mère."

Elle me regarde, l'air outré. Je pense que là, elle serait capable de me lancer un doloris. Je lui lance avec un sourire :

"Au revoir !"

Et je sors calmement, en refermant la porte dérrière moi. Dès que celle-ci s'est refermée sur la maison et ma mère, je cours. A perdre haleine. Je fonce vers une station de métro, dernier endroit où elle ira me chercher. Elle ne pensera pas une seule seconde que je puisse aller dans un endroit moldu. Je descends, saute par-dessus le portillon et arrive sur le quai, presque désert à cette heure tardive. Faut que j'aille chez James. Sans prendre le magicobus, ou elle va me choper.  
Je finis par entrer dans un train de nuit menant vers la banlieue, stressé au possible et dégouté, à la fois par ma famille et par moi-même. Parce que même si ils, et surtout elle arrivent de moins en moins à me toucher, je les supporte de moins en moins. J'ai à peine tenu une semaine, c'est de pire en pire.  
Je sors au terminus, il fait beau mais pas trop chaud, une journée idéale... Sauf pour moi, apparemment. C'est une belle soirée, l'air est doux et odorant, le soir calme. Je ramasse une vieille canette à demi-écrasée, sur une sorte de terrain vague en friche, en grande partie couvert d'une herbe rase et éparse, malingre. Pourvu que je me souvienne de la méthode exacte... Je rejete avec agacement une mèche de cheveux noirs en arrière et pointe ma baguette sur le déchet.

"Portus !"

J'espère de toute mes forces que la théorie suffit pour réussir ce sort, une lueur bleue se dégage de la canette qui a un jour contenu du soda, et je suis emporté par le nombril. Je l'accroche de toutes mes forces, agrippé, tournant de plus en plus vite et fort, et soudain je m'explose le dos sur une allée en gravillons. La prochaine fois, penser à viser la pelouse.  
Je me redresse, un peu difficilement, et finis par me tenir debout sur mes pieds sans chanceler. Je suis bien arrivé chez James, je reconnais le manoir Potter. C'est déjà ça... Je me dirige vers la porte et tire sur le carillon. Comme dans la plupart des maisons sorcières munies de cloches, un sort permet de l'entendre de n'importe où dans la maison. Pour l'instant, l'elfe de maison doit débarrasser la table, ou faire la vaisselle. Le soleil est presque couché, maintenant. Personne ne se déplace pour aller ouvrir. Ils font quoi, sérieux ? Je veux bien croire que je suis pas leur priorité n°1, mais quand même ! Je sonne à nouveau et cette fois, j'entends un pas à l'intérieur. Puis on ouvre la porte, et je me retrouve face à Marlène McKinnon.

 **Edit : Ce chapitre avait beugué, je l'ai donc republié, désolée ceux qui ont subit les lignes de code.**


	3. III - Bienvenue en enfer

Mes parents m'ont trahie. Ils partent en voyage. À Venise. Sans moi. Sérieusement, si vous vouliez un voyage de noces, fallait le faire avant ! Au moment du mariage, par exemple. Je me suis faite à l'idée, et pendant une minute ou deux j'ai même jubilé en songeant à ce que je ferais, ici, toute seule. Jusqu'à que ce que Maman détruise mes illusions.

" Hors de question que tu reste ici toute seule pendant trois semaines.  
\- Mais, Mom'...  
\- Marlène, tu es mineure, et complètement irresponsable. C'est hors de question." J'ai tenté le tout pour le tout :  
"Papa ?  
\- Haha... Non."

Il a ricané, le traître, avant de balancer un non franc et massif, le genre définitif. Je me suis barrée et j'ai décidé de bouder dans ma cham... Hrm... Je veux dire, établir un plan d'attaque. Et j'en suis là. À rager, parce qu'après à peine cinq jours passés chez moi, je vais devoir retourner en exil... Hé, j'ai nulle part où aller ! C'est génial ! Je sors de ma chambre en courant et débarque devant mes parents.

"Vous pouvez pas m'empêcher de rester ici parce que vous avez nulle part où m'envoyer, j'exulte !  
\- Tu as des amies, non ?  
\- Lily part en vacances et Dorcas accueille Alice chez elle, y'aura pas de place pour moi."

Un moment de silence. Mes parents semblent presque près à céder. C'est alors que mon père a l'illumination qui, je le sens venir à des kilomètres, va bientôt me pourrir la vie.

"Pourquoi t'irais pas chez James ?"

La bonne blague. Chez James. J'y suis pas allée depuis mes 9 ans, quelque chose comme ça. J'adore James Potter, mais on se fréquente surtout de loin en loin depuis quelques années et surtout depuis que je ne peux plus m'approcher de son meilleur pote sans faire une réaction allergique (et que ma propre meilleure amie à la même réaction à l'approche du 'binoclard ébouriffé'). Mais j'ai pas tellement le choix. De toute façon, si il refuse, je peux toujours rester ici. Non ? Je remonte et prend une plume et mon encre à changement de couleur, actuellement bleue turquoise. Je ne prends pas la peine de le changer et écris sur une chute de parchemin :

Hey, Jamsie !  
Mes parents m'ont pour trois semaines et j'ai nulle part où aller. Ça te dirais de m'héberger dans ta grande mansuétude ? (Si tes parents sont d'accord, bien sûr.) Allez, à plus mon p'tit !  
Marly

J'envoie le hibou de la maison, Zeus, une part de moi espérant qu'il se fasse bouffer en chemin. Ce serait pas une grosse perte, il arrête pas de me bouffer les doigts. Enfin, il essaye, mais c'est pareil. J'ai même une cicatrice ! C'est pointu, un bec, même si on dirait pas. Bref, j'avais évidemment oublié à quel point j'ai de la chance. Trois heures et des doxys plus tard, cette foutue bestiole me réveillait en me pinçant le nez avec son foutu bec. Je le frappe, et récupère en tâtonnant la lettre de James et ma baguette.

"Lumos," je marmonne d'une voix rauque.

Je pousse les yeux sous la lumière blanche et crue, dont je baisse encore la puissance. Je ramasse l'enveloppe, la décachète avec l'élégance et la précision d'une parkinsonienne * et la parcours du regard :

Marlène ! Tu sais écrire ?!  
Wow, tes hiboux pleins de poésie m'ont tellement manqué... Je trouve ça cool que tu viennes, ça nous fera une petite dose de nostalgie ! Et mes parents sont plus qu'heureux à l'idée de te voir... limite extatiques.  
Allez, je te laisse ! En espérant que ma lettre n'arrive pas trop tôt, ou trop tard. Ca m'ennuierait de te réveiller.  
James.

Je peux pas m'empêcher de sourire, c'est bien James Potter, ça. Bon, pour la dernière phrase, c'est un peu loupé et je me demandes si c'était ironique ou si c'est juste un abruti. Et c'est définitivement mort pour mon projet solitude, mais je vais peut-être passer trois semaines pas trop pourries. Et je me rendors, baguette éteinte à la main et parchemin coincé sous la joue.  
C'est dans cette posture que je me réveille quelques heures plus tard. Je me lève mollement et me regarde une seconde dans le miroir. Mes cheveux partent en... coude et j'ai une marque sur la joue. Tant pis, j'ai la dalle ! Je descends l'escalier en pyjama, quand je suis hors de Poudlard je ne prends jamais la peine de m'habiller le matin. Je m'installe à table, encore pas tout à fait réveillée, et me sers un bol de céréales chocolatées. Passionnant, non ? Ma mère boit du thé. Mon père boit du jus d'orange. Mon chat boit de l'eau. Le tout en silence.

"J'ai reçu un hibou de James. Ses parents sont d'accord.  
\- Génial ! On part dans la journée, on t'y déposera.  
\- Déjà ?!"

J'ai même pas fini de défaire ma valise et je dois déjà repartir ! Bon, d'un autre côté, ça va me gagner du temps pour faire mes bagages. Le petit déjeuner achevé, je vais balancer en vrac maillot de bain, shorts, une robe qui trainait par là et lunettes de soleil dans mon sac, transvasant ainsi toute une partie de ma malle à l'intérieur. Je chope au passage ma tenue de la veille et l'enfile, avant de redescendre en tongs moins d'une heure après être montée.

"Fini ! Si vous me cherchez je suis côté moldu."

Je sors, et passe de la place dans une rue qui aux yeux des simples moldus est une impasse. C'est quand même cool, la magie. Je me balade pendant un moment, appareil photo en main, avant de rentrer trois quarts d'heure plus tard.

"Pas trop tôt. J'ai failli partir te chercher." me dit ma mère en souriant.

Nan mais elle est sérieuse elle ? On peut même plus sortir deux minutes, alors ? Apparemment, non. Notre petit famille ayant l'immense honneur de posséder une voiture, nous embarquons. Mes parents me déposent sur un terrain vague, avant de me poser une vieille brosse à dents dans la main. Ils auraient pu trouver pire, comme portoloin ? Cherchez pas, la réponse est non.

"Merci, franchement. Merci. Vous m'abandonnez sur un terrain vague, le gros cliché quoi . - Marlène, on t'a dit que tu prendrais un portoloin."

... Ah oui, possible. Ils ont dû me le dire. Je devrais écouter mes parents, parfois. Ca peut être utile. Notamment pour éviter de me faire avoir... je suis sûre qu'ils profitent du fait que j'écoute pas pour prendre les décisions pendant ce temps-là ! Les traîtres. Un jour ou l'autre ils vont m'abandonner pour de bon en profitant de ma naïveté !

"Allez, bisous ma chérie." Je roule des yeux.  
\- Lâcheurs," je crie en guise d'au revoir quand ils remontent en voiture. Puis la brosse s'illumine de bleu et je débarque sur un point d'atterrissage où se trouve une caisse et divers portoloins. Oui, ils ont un coin pour ça, chez les Potter, dans le parc. Faudrait être vraiment con pour débouler sur leur perron, sérieux. Ou bien ne pas connaître ce détail, que les gens qui créent un portoloin vers leur demeure connaissent tous. Je dépose le mien dans la boîte et me tourne vers la porte arrière. A ce moment, elle s'ouvre à la volée et James Potter apparaît, un sourire encore plus immense qu'à l'habitude accroché aux lèvres.

"Marly !"

Oui, il me donne des surnoms. Oui, il est le seul. Le premier autre que James ou les filles à tenter de me surnommer, je l'euthanasie. Y'a des volontaires ?

"Tu vas bien ?" demande James, qui s'est approché, avant de ramasser mon sac et de se barrer vers la maison. Avec mes affaires. Sérieux, les mecs qui jouent les gentlemen, j'ai jamais pu supporter. Heureusement que c'est mon pote et qu'il est à fond sur Lily, sinon je l'aurais sérieusement envoyé bouler.

"Ça va, j'ai réussi à utiliser un portoloin correctement, je suis plutôt fière de moi. Et toi, Jamsie ? Il déteste que je l'appelle comme ça. Ça l'énerve. J'adore.

\- Ça allait, avant qu'une blonde insupportable viennent m'abreuver de surnoms débiles," réplique-t-il, sourire aux lèvres malgré ses propos.

Il pose mon sac en bas de l'escalier, en me précisant que je dormirais dans la chambre que j'utilisais déjà quand j'étais petite. Bah alors, et la galanterie ? Ce mec n'a aucunes manières, c'est fou ! Je récupère mon sac, gardant ma mauvaise foi pour moi, et grimpe jusqu'au premier étage, avant de larguer mes affaires dans la chambre d'amis attenante à celle de James. Ça me rappelle des souvenirs de quand j'étais petite, douce, et innocente...  
Enfin, innocente ok, mais 'douce'... Faut le dire vite ! J'étais une putain de sale gosse hyperactive, et je ne possédais pas 10% ma maturité actuelle. N'empêche, ça me manque parfois... Pas souvent. Pour éviter de sombrer dans la nostalgie telle une tricentenaire en présence de ses petits enfants*, je dévale l'escalier à toute vitesse. La mère de James sort d'une pièce voisine du hall - la salle à manger il me semble - et sourit.

"Marlène ! J'avais reconnu ton pas léger et aérien. Déjà arrivée ?  
\- Je comprends d'où James tient son humour, je maugrée, avant de poursuivre d'une voix normale : Oui, mes parents prenaient leur avion assez tôt, ça vous dérange pas ?  
\- Absolument pas ! Tu as tellement grandit..."

... C'est ironique, là ? Je fais un mètre cinquante-quatre les bras levés. Je termine ma descente d'un pas normal , et elle me prend dans ses bras. C'est adorable. C'est tendre. C'est une totale violation de mon espace vital. Je n'ose même pas protester. Merci Merlin, elle me relâche rapidement. Je fais un pas en arrière, affichant un petit sourire gêné, qui pourrait presque passer pour timide (la bonne blague). L'après-midi passe rapidement, je discute beaucoup avec James et ses parents, transmettant des nouvelles à ces derniers. Je suis véritablement contente de retrouver mon pote, je me sens plutôt bien, là, tout de suite. Le dîner est vraiment bon, ma chambre a une odeur d'enfance et je m'endors rapidement après une journée passée en un éclair. Les deux jours suivants, mis à part jouer au Quidditch, James et moi ne faisons pas grand chose de nos journées. Le troisième soir, je profite d'un de mes moments de solitude pour lire, confortablement installée après le repas. Je suis la plus proche du hall d'entrée et c'est sans doute pour ça que je suis la première à entendre la cloche. Les autres sont à l'étage et l'elfe de la maison doit être occupée en cuisine ou ailleurs. Donc je dois aller ouvrir. Comme par hasard. Encore que... je peux aussi l'ignorer, qui que ce soit. Ah bah non, il résonne. Je me lève de mon fauteuil et ouvre la porte pour tomber sur Sirius Black. Fait chier. Il n'est peut-être pas trop tard pour refermer la porte ?  
... Si. Hélas. Je le regarde et la question qui me brule les lèvres sort sans que je puisse (ni ne veuille) l'empêcher :

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?"

On a parlé en même temps. Copieur. Je ne bouge pas de l'encadrement, ne laissant pas d'ouverture, et le toise avec agacement. C'est alors que James arrive, histoire d'arranger la situation . Il avise Black à la porte, moi en face de lui, et lorsqu'il parle, sa voix est un mélange de joie et d'inconfort.

"Sirius ! T'es là toi ?  
\- Ouais... Apparemment je suis pas le seul," fait-il avec un signe de menton tout sauf discret dans ma direction. Bah vas-y, traite moi d'attardée pendant que tu y es ! Je roule des yeux et retourne me vautrer dans mon fauteuil de cuir, dégoutée. Qui a dit que ces vacances ne seraient pas si mal ?

OoOo

 *** Que les parkinsoniens et les tricentenaires ne se sentent pas visés, c'est juste que l'image en soi est drôle... et Marlène est horrible, ne l'oubliez pas.**

 **Voilàaa ! Troisième chapitre terminé ! Et il fait près de 2000 mots. Vous en pensez quoi ?**


	4. IV - Cohabitation difficile

C'est Claire qui a calmé le jeu. Claire, c'est la mère de James. Elle est arrivée, a pris Sirius dans ses bras (ça semble être une habitude chez elle), et là je me suis demandé s'il avait pas envie de pleurer. Je ne lui ai pas demandé si ça allait. Je commence à connaître le mec, il l'aurait pris pour de la moquerie ou de la pitié. Alors non. J'ai juste déclaré lorsqu'elle l'a lâché qu'il dormait où il voulait mais que je comptais pas changer de chambre. Et il a répondu que je pouvais bien dormir où je voulais tant que je la bouclais et ne venait pas le faire chier. Et Henry Potter a déclaré si on continuait à de battre on irait tous les deux coucher dans le jardin. Et j'ai vaguement pensé à un truc sale, d'ailleurs vue la tête des gars je suis pas la seule. Mais j'ai rapidement réalisé qu'il disait ça dans le sens 'dormir', heureusement.  
Black n'avait aucun bagage, en plus de son atterrissage probablement chaotique. Il avait dû avoir un problème avec sa famille, il était de notoriété publique qu'ils avaient des relations compliquées, et de notoriété un peu moins publique que ça allait au-delà du 'compliqué'. James m'en avait parlé, mais Les Malheurs de Sirius n'était pas un sujet de conversation très passionnant, et à dire vrai je n'avais même pas pensé à la possibilité d'une visite. Visite avec des gros guillemets , moi j'appelle ça taper l'incruste. Je suis partie me vautrer sur mon lit, décidée à l'ignorer. Dommage, j'en suis incapable. Je ramasse mon Walkman et lance du rock, dans l'idée de prendre du courage. Tout à l'heure, j'ai dit que je me fichais d'où il s'installait, mais je crois que je change d'avis au moment où, pleine de résolutions, je pousse la porte de la chambre de James et tombe sur le torse parfait de Sirius Black. Qui me regarde avec des yeux ronds. Que je regarde (bien malgré moi) avec une certaine fascination. Il est con, mais bien foutu. Ah, et il se racle la gorge. Je l'imite, gênée.

"Tu fais quoi ?  
\- Je me change, McKinnon.  
\- Tu dors ici ?"

Il pointe un matelas à l'air confortable étalé au sol.

"Ah..."

Et là, le silence. Mais pas un silence, le Silence, le bien malaisant qui fait qu'on a du mal à se regarder et qui augmente encore mon envie de partir en courant. C'est Black qui stoppe le Silence avec un peu de gêne :

"Tu... cherches James ?  
\- Ouais.  
\- Il est en bas.  
-Ok."

Ok. La pire réponse faisable, franchement. En même temps je n'ai aucune intention de le remercier, faut pas pousser non plus. Je sors de la chambre, lorsque me frappe l'évidence qui me fige au milieu du couloir. Je reste sur place une seconde avant de rentrer dans ma chambre mécaniquement, oubliant de descendre voir James du même coup. Au moment de me coucher, je repense au fait perturbant que j'ai admiré Black. C'est flippant, mais relativement logique. Parce que soyons honnêtes , pour une fois, il est vraiment beau. C'est p't être proportionnel ? Genre, il est con et chiant pour compenser ? Je m'endors sur cette intéressante théorie.

J'ai oublié de fermer les rideaux. C'est la première pensée consciente en sentant la lumière du soleil à peine levé sur ma peau. Et mes paupières. Argh. Je retourne mon visage dans l'oreiller bourré de plumes particulièrement confortable. Plus de lumière. Sauf que c'est impossible de me rendormir dans cette position. Donc ne reste plus qu'à se lever. J'enfile un sweatshirt et descend déjeuner. Bien que je sois plutôt bien réveillée, je me manifeste pas en mangeant mes céréales, principalement à cause du crétin international à qui je ne tiens pas à rappeler mon existence, il risquerait de déranger sa tranquillité. La tranquillité de mon existence, suivez un peu ! Je ramène mon bol à la cuisine où s'affaire l'elfe qui officie chez les Potter et dont je ne connais pas le nom. Puis je remonte dans ma chambre. Black est dans le couloir. Je pense à côté de lui, ou plutôt entre lui et le mur. Il me jette un coup d'œil en passant et je lui rends mon meilleur regard 't'as un problème ?' avant de rentrer dans ma chambre. En passant la porte, je sens son regard sur mes jambes franchement dénudées par mon pyjama constitué d'un tee-shirt Led Zeplin et d'un short de sport. Je ricane mentalement. Chacun son tour...  
Quelque part ça me met mal à l'aise, mais autant me focaliser sur la pensée assez satisfaisante que je ne suis pas la seule à débloquer sérieusement.

Je choisis un pentacourt de jean et un tee-shirt bleu marqué love me, I'm crazy. J'hésite avant de remettre mon sweat et de ressortir. Black n'est plus là, ce qui me fait penser qu'il a peut-être réalisé être grillé.  
Parfois j'ai l'impression d'être schizo quand il s'agit de Sirius Black. Je peux avoir cet esprit limite Serpentard de voir ce que ses actes même insupportables peuvent avoir de positif pour moi, puis péter un câble sur le même détail.  
Ce genre de détails qui m'agacent. Des détails justement, mais accumulés et permanents. Quand il ne me provoque pas juste pour le plaisir. Le déjeuner est délicieux. En fin de repas, je reprends mon livre d'hier et m'installe dans (l'immense) jardin des Potter pour digérer, adossée à un arbre. Il fait beau, mais moins chaud qu'au tout début des vacances. Au bout d'une demi-heure, je pose mon livre et vais me chercher un verre d'eau à l'intérieur. Quand je reviens, Black a pris ma place et mon bouquin. Qu'est-ce que je disais à propos des sans-gêne ?  
Ok, j'en avais marre de lire, mais il pourrait éviter de me le prendre. C'est une question de principe. Je lui arrache des mains sans plus de procès.

"Héé !  
\- Ma place, mon bouquin. Un commentaire et je te frappe avec."

Le livre fait 700 pages. Black se la ferme. Je m'installe un peu plus loin et poursuis sans entrain ma lecture, pour les apparences. Et là, il se met à chantonner. Punaise, j'en ai marre. Je tiens deux minutes sans rien dire, mais finis par craquer quand il se met à faire des étincelles avec sa baguette.

"Black !  
\- McKinnon ?  
\- Je vais te frapper si tu continues. Je sais que le besoin d'attention est maladif chez toi, mais ...  
\- Tu vas me frapper ?" Son ton est rigolard.  
"Oui.  
\- Genre ?"

Je ne réponds pas. Il se remet à chanter au bout de trente secondes.

"Je te jure que je vais t'en mettre une.  
\- Menaces en l'air..." chantonne-t-il.

Je lui bondit à moitié dessus et essaie de lui faire bouffer de l'herbe, tout en bloquant ses bras avec mes jambes. Je finis par réussir avec difficulté et me relève avec un maximum de dignité avant de repartir vers la maison, satisfaite et un peu amusée.

"Marlène !" Je me retourne. "Tu te rassied sur moi quand tu veux !"

Je vais l'égorger. Ou l'énucléer. Ou lui lancer des incendio. Mais une chose est sûre, je vais pas tenir trois semaines.

 **Je me sens un mitigée par rapport à ce chapitre, qui est assez court en plus, mais il permet de cerner un peu mieux ce que pense Marlène au départ... Je crois qu'il le fait. J'espère. Et vous, vous l'aimez mieux que moi ? Ou pas du tout ? Racontez-moi tout !  
Ama'**

 _ **EDIT : Je suis désolée, c'est la deuxième fois qu'un chapitre beugue de cette manière :/ Je ferais plus attention.**_


	5. V - Esquimaux et malentendus

Quatre jours. Ça fait quatre jours qu'il est là et je commence à peine à m'y habituer. Généralement, je me contente de l'éviter... Mais la maison, même immense, est nettement moins grande et pleine de monde que Poudlard. Ça n'aurait pas échappé au moins attentif des Serdaigle - des grands déconnectés de la réalité. Donc ne pouvant pas éviter le charmant garçon, il ne me reste plus qu'à être le plus patiente possible... Or je suis assez lucide pour me rendre bien compte que ma patience, déjà pas des plus développées à la base, diminue considérablement quand Black entre dans l'équation.  
Le matin, ça va. On est pas encore réveillés, diminution intense des risques de clash. Le midi, on mange, et le soir, on est dans nos chambres respectives ou nous battons sur un terrain plutôt inoffensif puisqu'il s'agit de jeux de société. En fait, on passe globalement nos après-midi à s'éviter ou s'envoyer des piques.  
Aujourd'hui, je compte rester dans ma chambre, allongée sur l'appui de la fenêtre.

"Marlène ?  
\- Non, je réponds par réflexe.  
\- Tu pourrais sortir dans le village, aujourd'hui. J'ai une ou deux courses à faire et pas le temps de m'en occuper.  
\- Je dors. Demandez à Sirius."

La porte se referme. Cinq minutes plus tard, Claire est à nouveau dans ma chambre et m'envoie en bas mettre mes chaussures et prendre la liste de courses.  
Rectification : aujourd'hui, je vais passer mon après-midi dans une supérette moldue. Même si techniquement au moins un tiers du village est sorcier, ils font rarement leurs courses au milieu des moldus... Ils se feraient trop remarquer, les Potter sont une des rares exceptions . Je ramasse la liste sur la table, me dirige vers l'entrée et y vois Black, tenant un sac de courses apparemment vide à la main.

"Je te hais, déclare-t-il en me voyant.  
\- Moi j'adore ton sac. Le rose te va vraiment bien au teint."

Je le vois serrer le poing sur l'anse dudit sac et lui lance un sourire narquois avant d'ouvrir la porte et de sortir. Il me rattrape bientôt sur le chemin, l'air dégouté. Il porte un short manifestement fait d'un jean découpé et un tee-shirt d'un groupe de rock. Décidément si on devait avoir un point commun, ce serait nos goûts musicaux. Et vestimentaires. Et le Quidditch. Et...  
Bref, c'est pas le moment de se chercher d'improbables points communs avec l'abruti de service.

"Tu sais où c'est ?  
\- Évidemment," je crâne.

Enfin, j'espère que je sais. J'ai pas vécu ici si longtemps que ça et enfant, j'avais déjà tendance à éviter les corvées. Heureusement, ma mémoire se révèle digne de confiance. Je devrais plus croire en mes capacités. On entre dans le magasin et je prends pour de bon la tête de l'opération. Le pauvre garçon à l'air totalement perdu.

"Ça va Siriusounet, pas trop primitif pour toi ?  
\- Mon nom est Sirius. Sirius Orion Black troisième du nom, en fait, mais si tu m'appelles comme ça je t'en met une," lâche-t-il sans quitter les portes automatiques du regard.  
Il a l'air de se demander si c'est magique ou pas. Je souris franchement en pensant que même à moitié fasciné, il a de la répartie et le tire par le bras.

"Allez Blackichou, ramène-toi."

Il râle en entendant le nouveau surnom mais me suit docilement à travers le supermarché. On tombe très vite d'accord sur le fait que suivre la liste n'est pas la priorité absolue. Tant qu'on ramène les éléments les plus importants, on peut prendre des glaces et oublier malencontreusement d'acheter des poireaux. Je suis que Claire ne nous en voudra pas. Après tout, c'est pas de la faute de Black si il sait pas lire, ni de la mienne si je suis distraite ! On a presque fini nos courses, on s'est pas engueulés - bon, on a eu un débat un peu vif sur le parfum des esquimaux, mais on peut pas dire que ça compte - bref, tout va pour le mieux. C'est là que je croise le regard d'un gars que je connaissais gamine, un français dont la famille à une maison de vacances en Angleterre.

"Marlène !" Accent français sur mon prénom... J'hésite entre mignon, ridicule, ou perturbant.  
"Salut Léo ! T'a pas changé.  
\- Toi... tes cheveux ont poussé."

Wow. Quel sens de l'observation. J'avais les cheveux à peine en dessous des oreilles et ils m'arrivent au milieu du dos. Enfin, il est gentil quand même... Le genre Pouffsouffle populaire hyper sympa que tout le monde aime. Même si c'est pas les mêmes Maisons à Beaubâton. Apparemment la mère de Leonis est d'origine anglaise, d'où son bon niveau dans cette langue.

"Tu fais visiter Godric's Hollow à ton petit ami ?  
\- Hein, quoi ? Non !"

Black sourit au lieu de m'aider à détromper Léo, le traître. Je le fusille du regard, absolument furieuse. Pourquoi les gens ne comprennent pas ma relation avec ce type ? C'est pas que je le déteste, mais juste que si il se prenait un incendio... Je tenterais de l'éteindre avec de l'essence. Et malgré tout il se trouve des gens inconscients ou suicidaires, comme Alice Fortescue ou Leonis Desilière, pour insinuer qu'il y a quelque chose entre nous. C'est, en substance, ce que j'explique à mon ami d'enfance.

"C'est Black, on est pas ensemble, au contraire on passe la majorité du temps en présence l'un de l'autre à se disputer !  
\- Tu sais, tu n'étais pas obligée de te justifier, dit Léo avec calme. Il suffisait de me dire que je me trompais."

Je ne réponds rien, un peu gênée de m'être emportée. Après tout, c'est pas comme si il avait essayé de me caser avec. Encore heureux d'ailleurs, y'a déjà suffisamment de filles après lui ! Je discute encore un peu avec Léo, avant de partir finir les courses. On paye rapidement et je prend le sac de courses.

"Donne.  
\- Hein ?  
\- Donne, c'est trop lourd pour toi.  
\- Tu m'a pris pour une fillette ?" Je râle en le fusillant du regard.

Je garde le sac et nous continuons de marcher un silence. Finalement, je reviens sur la discussion de tout à l'heure :

"T'aurais pu le détromper, franchement.  
\- J'aurais pu.  
\- Mais t'aime bien rire à mes dépends, c'est ça ?  
\- Oui, aussi. Honnêtement, c'était surtout plutôt flatteur."

Je me tourne brusquement vers lui, ignorant la bizarrerie syntaxique de sa phrase. Il me regarde, l'air de jauger ma réaction. Et je me dis que je préfèrerais vraiment être à Poudlard, juste pour l'éviter plus facilement.


	6. VI - Évitement et dérapages

Finalement, c'est pas si compliqué que ça. Ma stratégie d'évitement a plutôt bien fonctionné et pendant deux ou trois jours, j'ai eu une paix royale du côté de Black. C'est pas de son fait mais du mien, je me suis débrouillée pour ne pas le croiser le matin, ne pas lui parler aux repas et rester dans ma chambre le soir. Comme avant en fait. Mais en mieux. Pas que ça ait été insoutenable jusqu'ici, mais là il avait commencé à dire des trucs malaisants et je préfère être prudente. Des fois que ça le reprenne. Je mange un esquimau sur le pas de la porte du jardin quand je le vois arriver d'un peu plus loin. Oups... Il s'installe à mon côté, confiant le mec. J'ouvre la bouche pour le dégager mais il me double :

"Tu m'évite toujours je suppose ?  
\- Hein ?"

Quand on est coincée, toujours jouer les idiotes.

"Pourquoi au fait ? Pas que ça me dérange mais je suis curieux."

Je roule des yeux et lèche de la glace vanille qui commence à fondre. Je sens son regard sur moi mais ne m'en soucie pas vraiment. Je lâche à mi-voix :

"Tu pourrais juste être compréhensible parfois ?  
-Hein ?" Il a l'air totalement paumé. Comme si je venais de lui dire qu'il était un pitiponk bleu.  
"Genre, avoir un comportement cohérent ? Ça me perturbe à mort."

Silence. Je lèche ma glace en silence et lui esquisse son putain de sourire en coin qui éveille ma méfiance direct.

"Je te perturbe ?  
\- Ta gueule, Black.  
\- Alleeeez, avoue !  
\- Y'a rien à avouer.  
\- Si. Avoue que je te perturbe."  
Soudain, il est beaucoup, beaucoup plus proche et sa voix plus sérieuse. Je recule un peu et lui me regarde. Il a vraiment des yeux clairs. Gris d'orage. Et ça, ça me fait penser des conneries, donc c'est dangereux. Tout comme notre proximité. Je détourne la tête.

"Ouais. Possible.  
\- T'as de la glace sur le doigt."

Je le détaille et comprends qu'il a balancé la première chose qui lui est passé par la tête pour changer de sujet. Je lèche distraitement mon index sous le regard effaré de Black.

"Marlène ?  
\- Ouais ?" je fais, surprise.  
"Tu pourrais te comporter normalement de temps en temps ? Parce que "perturber" est peut-être pas le mot exact, mais t'es pas la seule à qui l'autre pose problème." dit-il en désignant ma glace.

Là-dessus, il me laisse plantée là avec un million de questions et un esquimau à moitié fondu.

OoOo

J'ai réfléchi. Et je ne sais toujours pas quoi penser. Rien n'a changé sauf que maintenant je me demande si par hasard j'aurais vraiment été ambiguë. Rectification, c'est pire qu'avant et mon cerveau est retourné. Je ramasse mon Walkman, ouvre le boitier et change rapidement la cassette, attirant l'autre d'un _accio_. Je mets mon casque et appuie sur le bouton, prise d'une envie de me vider la tête. Les Rolling Stones sont parfaits pour ça et je sais exactement quelle piste je veux.  
 _The last time_. Une des seules chansons d'amour que je peux écouter sans rouler des yeux. Je suis assise en tailleur sur mon lit, passablement ridicule à mon avis. Et puis je me laisse porter par les mots et le rythme. Et les morceaux défilent. Jusqu'à ce que James arrive. Depuis toujours -approximativement- je dis à James Potter de toquer et d'entrer après qu'on lui ait dit le faire. Faire piger un truc à un Potter relevant de l'utopie la plus totale, il continue à frapper et à ouvrir la porte en grand avant que je lui ai dit d'entrer (ou, plus probablement, d'aller jongler avec un vif d'or sur le toit).

"Marly !  
\- Ouais ?  
\- Quidditch dans le jardin ! Tu joues, hein ?"

Je suppose que la question est rétorique ? Le temps de couper la musique et je sauté de mon lit. Jettant le un coup d'œil au réveil, je me rends compte que mine de rien je suis restée là sur mon lit une bonne demi-heure. J'enfile un sweat, il fait toujours plus froid en vol, et suis mon ami dans le jardin. Ouais, je sais, je suis sensée être en pleine crise existentielle mais, eh, Quidditch ! Alias le meilleur sport de l'univers, et je pèse mes mots. On se décide pour une séance de tirs au but, avec un cognard pour corser le tout. Et ouais, James a des cognards chez lui, vise le gosse pourri gâté. Je jette un coup d'œil le plus rapide et bref possible vers Black. Je suppose qu'on est en trève, au moins le temps de la partie. En temps que poursuiveuse je devrais connaître les gestes des autres et avoir les bons réflexes en tant que gardienne, au moins un peu. Et bien, ha ha, non. Je suis vraiment pas très bonne à ce poste et quelque part on s'en fout, vu que c'est pas celui auquel je joue d'habitude. Notez bien le "d'habitude" parce que c'est là qu'est la mauvaise blague. On passe à ce poste à tours de rôle. Vous le sentez venir, le truc foireux ? Je me concentre et regarde attentivement James quand vient mon tour. Je vois son mouvement et fonce pour arrêter la balle qui vole vers moi. Et c'est là que je réalise que c'était une feinte. Et qu'il y a _quand même_ une balle qui fonce vers moi.

"Merde !"

Ne pouvant pas esquiver, j'imprime à mon balai un mouvement de recul et tend les bras en bloquant tous mes muscles pour limiter le choc. Et puis il me rentre dedans. Aïe. Genre, vraiment aïe. Je ne tombe pas du balai mais c'est pas loin et je ne peux pas lâcher le cognard, même d'une main, sinon il m'assome. Je me pose je sais pas comment et roule au sol. James et Sirius se sont posés et la silhouette du premier se détache, tenant la boîte de sécurité. On case le cognard dedans comme on peut, et enfin, je me laisse retomber sur le dos, l'adrénaline retomber. Je couine misérablement en sentant un élancement de douleur dans mes côtes.

"Mais merde Marlène t'es complètement dingue...  
\- 'Pas fait exprès." puis j'ajoute, dans un langage compréhensible pour un James stressé : "Moi bobo. Toi engueuler plus tard. Toi soigner bobo ?"

Il me regarde comme si j'étais _vraiment_ devenue dingue avant de partir vers la maison. Les sorts de soin sont un poil trop complexes pour qu'on s'y risque à notre âge. Ou alors quand c'est pas moi le cobaye. Black, par exemple, ferait un cobaye tout à fait adorable. En parlant du clebs...

"Ça va ?  
\- Mouais, j'irais pas jusque là," je réponds honnêtement.  
"C'est fêlé ?  
\- Comment tu veux que je le sache ?!" Je réplique avec une pointe d'agacement.  
Un observateur extérieur pourrait même penser que je l'envoie chier injustement, mais j'ai mes raisons. J'ai mal et il m'insupporte. Et il se penche vers moi, aussi. Il lui prend quoi, là ?! Sans avoir l'air de capter ma panique intérieure, il pose la main sur mes côtes - zone dangereusement proche d'autres beaucoup moins neutres - et les presse un peu. Re-couinement ridicule.

"C'est fêlé.  
\- Merci du diagnostic.  
\- Oh, de rien, reste plus qu'à faire sonner ça moins ironique et mon bonheur sera complet."

Je roule des yeux et pense très très fort : si tu pouvais t'écarter, maintenant, ça serait bien. Et je lui file un coup de coude. Ça aurait été un bon plan, en soi, si j'avais pas cogné dans le bras qui le soutenait. Et brusquement il se retrouve à moitié sur moi, s'étant rattrapé de justesse et comme il pouvait. Je sens son avant-bras en contact avec mon flan gauche, ce qui bizarrement n'est pas totalement désagréable.

"Merde Marlène tu le fais exprès ou le destin se fout de ma gueule ?  
\- Le destin est un connard."

Et là mon cerveau dérape violemment, moins que ce soit la situation. Parce que les lèvres de Sirius Black se retrouvent écrasées contre les miennes et que ça semble assez volontaire de sa part. Et merde, en plus il embrasse bien, ce connard.

 _ **Et voilà, c'est finalement arrivé. Bon ils sont encore loin de s'appeler par des petits surnoms bizarres (sauf si on compte l'insulte finale, bien sûr, mais c'est en aucun cas un mot doux xD)**_


	7. VII - Le titre est trop long

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="7818aeb42fec50cd79e48f239f68c65a"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"VII - Comment allier cerveau et testostérone :/span/strong/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7818aeb42fec50cd79e48f239f68c65a"J'aime faire chier Marlène McKinnon. De un parce que c'est une chieuse, avec pas mal de répartie et que c'est toujours agréable de gagner contre ce type de personnes. De deux parce que j'adore l'énerver. Non c'est pas la même chose. Quand elle se venge de moi ou réplique à mes blagues, catégorie un. Quand elle s'énerve avec les yeux qui brillent et les insultes et les cris, catégorie deux. De manière générale j'ai une tendance risquée à trouver cette fille mignonne ces derniers temps. Quand j'ai décidé que c'était pas réellement un problème vu qu'elle l'était vraiment - mignonne, jolie et tout - ça m'a plutôt facilité la vie. Je n'ai rien changé à mon comportement et tout allait très bien jusqu'à ce connard de destin allié à ma teigne de mère me balancent dans une maison autre que Poudlard, à une chambre d'elle et sans qu'elle soit en robes de sorcière, ce qui signifie vêtements d'été beaucoup trop seyants pour mon bien. Enfin bref, j'ai compris pourquoi c'était effectivement un risque d'être charmé par Marlène, parce que simplement la trouver jolie peut évoluer très facilement vers plus. Je me suis fait la réflexion après l'avoir croisée sur le perron et l'avoir vu glisser ses doigts pleins de liquide blanc dans sa bouche, et em style="box-sizing: border-box;"putain/em pas besoin d'avoir l'esprit mal tourné pour être sûr de la nécessité de me barrer. Sauf qu'à partir du moment où je me suis retrouvé pressé contre elle dans la pelouse à deux centimètres d'elle, on pouvait considérer que le 'plus' était largement atteint. Et là, elle a juste répondu à ma pensée de la manière la plus cynique et pertinente :/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4cafa68dae7059fe17513a07b858343e""Le destin est un connard."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f83c04ab8db719f2972aaf65c0a49772"Ça parait con, comme phrase. Ça l'est. Mais c'est juste après ça que j'ai écrasé mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elle a pas réellement répondu, mais je sais qu'elle m'aurait déjà castré si elle était contre. Ou alors elle a fait un AVC. J'ai le temps de penser que je pense de la merde avant qu'on se détache. Elle me regarde, ses yeux noisette brillent, ses lèvres sont infimement entrouvertes et je me retrouve là comme un con sans bouger alors qu'elle est allongée là, ses cheveux blonds en corole autour de sa tête, tellement douce et.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bb019da2b20cdf785c72bb045b9529f9""D'où tu te permets de m'embrasser, Ducon ?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="edd94ef83a03a0adb7bc024542c5ce91"J'adore cette fille. Elle me fusille du regard et je passe une main dans ma nuque, la reposant très vite parce que c'est casse gueule. Elle se redresse alors un peu et presse ses lèvres sur les miennes, un peu n'importe comment vu notre posture. Et puis je me cale un peu mieux contre elle et quand on se détache, tous les deux essoufflés, elle lâche :/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9b761bd16f3d2bddfbc142629f16cd06""T'es toujours un connard, mais t'embrasse trop bien pour ne pas en profiter."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Et puis James arrive, on l'entend heureusement avant de le voir et on s'écarte l'un de l'autre. Mon meilleur pote n'est pas hyper silencieux, ce qui est logique vu qu'il parle à son père. Le père en question ressoude la côte de la blonde d'un coup de baguette. Quand elle rabaisse son tee-shirt (je plaide non coupable sur ce coup-là ), elle lève les yeux vers moi et je me sens soudainement très mal à l'aise, plus que je l'ai été en embrassant n'importe quelle autre fille. En même temps, elle n'est pas n'importe quelle autre fille. Merde, j'ai pensé ça ? Je suis vraiment mal alors. Et à mon avis le stade du 'plus' vient juste d'être pulvérisé./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d4cf2e76c99b8c34fd5ba322019afe1c""Ça va, t'a l'air style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- Je viens de me faire fêler une côte, style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- Ouais, mais..." Il fait un geste de la précision de celui d'un veracrasse bourré. "Et puis, Sirius style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- Je l'ai estropié pour écouler ma frustration."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="87015c2951fd5ad493cad5fc9967b3ea"Ton parfaitement pince-sans-rire et blasé. Je souris d'un air moqueur et lâche :/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aadbbaca15b5d80e07e977eb546f7241""Pourquoi vous l'avez soignée au juste, c'est par charité ou vous voulez ma mort ?br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- Les deux. Allez bougez, vous avez du matériel à ranger !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="27be8ff87302e3e4b13e585e0bcd3dfa"Le père de James met ainsi fin au débat et on ramasse tout avant de rentrer dans nos chambres respectives. Je me jette sur mon matelas et reste là. James ricane :/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1c69fe532630f36e9acbc21da0bf79d0""T'as l'air d'un style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- Et toi d'un veracrasse, en plus ébouriffé. Y'a quoi de drôle ?br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- Un mollusque em style="box-sizing: border-box;"amoureux/em."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3fefa127c4309fb6281fd8320ceae30b"Je m'étouffe à moitié et me redresse avec des réflexes assez stylés, pour un mollusque./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="962254b93d5e83482672d1ada6dd0f7b""Pardon ? C'est toi qui dit ça ?br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- Tu insinue un truc ?br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- Evans."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="91309420c99a079c7400289de63abcd3"Lily de son prénom. Spécimen féminin ayant lobotomisé mon meilleur ami avec des yeux verts comme unique arme. James se laisse tomber sur son lit, créant entre nous une parfaite symétrie./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5c38775f58bb704653f7cf774df06930""Moi au moins, j' style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- J'ai que dalle à assumer, style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- Genre. Et Marly ?br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- Marlène c'est pas pareil. Je la trouve agréable à regarder c'est style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- Et à embrasser ?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0d187dbbca9063d7b1fce999365a3282"Étouffement bis. Comment il a pu deviner ça ?! Il me regarde plus attentivement et ses yeux bruns s'agrandissent d'un coup./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="792488ae232a0c733842c9a3e5d53921""Tu l'a fait ?!br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- Ben... style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- Mec, je parlais dans l'absolu !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d9f668012d1143bf03d886f986bdef63"Je soupire et garde le silence./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="117f2012732e7abdcb3a1ac13fc5f184""Et sinon ? Elle t'a castré ?br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- Non, elle m'a embrassé en retour. Et elle m'a traité de connard, aussi."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="485b887c7702d05cd8a9dcbc0bcebf74"Mon (ex) meilleur ami explose de rire. C'est vrai que ça paraît super bizarre dit comme ça... d'un autre côté c'est totalement crédible de la part de cette fille et il le sait aussi bien que moi. Marlène McKinnon est une exception ambulante totalement schtarbée. Avec des cheveux dingues et des yeux couleur nutella. Ai-je dit que j'adorais cette fille ? Oui ? Bien, ça prouve à l'évidence que je suis complètement lobotomisé. Et que les hormones et le destin me font définitivement la gueule. T'as raison Marly, c'est un connard et pas qu'un peu./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6cd73344c92e9fceae97e3708790efcb"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Oui c'est court mais je voulais quelque chose qui résume la situation du point de vue de Sirius (spécial dédicace à une de mes lectrices qui m'avait demandé un PdV Sirius) mais /span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"bon/span/emspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" je sais pas trop quoi en penser./em/span/p 


	8. VIII Un pas en avant deux pas en arrière

_**Deux chapitres d'un coup ! J'ai décidé d'accélérer la publication vu que je vous ai laissés un long moment sans nouvelles ^^**_

 **VIII - Un pas en avant, deux pas en arrière !**

J'ai dit que Sirius Black était incompréhensible ? Je le maintiens. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi il m'a embrassée, mais je sais qu'il m'a complètement prise au dépourvu. Je l'ai embrassé en réponse, parce que le premier baiser échangé était juste délicieux. Cela dit, maintenant que mes capacités cognitives se sont réactivées, je réalise que :  
1) Je ne pourrai plus jamais regarder ce mec dans les yeux sans penser à _ça_  
2) Je vais bien être obligée de le regarder à un moment où un autre  
3) Sirius Black m'a embrassée et j'ai embrassé Sirius Black  
4) Merlin, j'ai adoré ça.

Par conséquent, j'ai le choix entre me suicider, faire comme si rien ne s'était passé et assumer. Hum, la deuxième, définitivement la deuxième. De toute façon c'est pas si grave, ça signifie pas grand chose pour lui. Après tout, c'est pas comme si ça signifiait quelque chose pour _moi_.

...

Je suis dans la merde la plus monstrueusement merdique de l'histoire de l'humanité. Sans exagération. Je me retaperai bien un petit coup de déprime musicale mais je peux pas non plus passer ma vie à me morfondre... surtout que y'a pire que de l'embrasser franchement. Un petit sourire probablement stupide monte sur mes lèvres et je secoue la tête. Oh oui il y a pire. I repenser.  
C'est décidé, je ne laisserai plus jamais ce garçon m'approcher à moins d'un mètre. Je décide d'envoyer un hibou aux filles, en attendant le dîner. Je réfléchis un instant à qui je vais révéler mon petit problème gigantesque. Alice est capable de trouver la chose mignonne, je suppose. Lily analyserait la situation dans tous les sens - ou me soutiendra de manière infaillible, si je mentionne le cas Potter, auquel cas elle se mettra à ma place et compatiras. Dorcas... Dorcas est une des personnes qui me sont le plus opposées. Et pourtant je choisis de lui envoyer une lettre plus détaillée, où je lui demande un conseil, ou n'importe quelle phrase qui puisse m'empêcher de paniquer H24.  
Ensuite je lis et gribouille vaguement un morceau de parchemin en attendant le repas. Merlin merci, Black ne m'adresse pas la parole. Je ne sais pas si il me regarde, vu que j'évite de poser les yeux sur lui. Je met un peu plus longtemps que d'habitude à m'endormir, ce soir.

OoOo

Je fais des réussites avec un jeu de carte auto-battantes, assise à même le plancher. De toute manière, on avait rien de prévu pour cette après-midi. Ok, au fond je m'ennuie un peu. Mais je préfère m'ennuyer que de me retrouver en face de Sirius.  
Mes pensées tournent en boucle et tout ce que je sais c'est que j'ai toujours constaté qu'il était beau garçon et ne m'en suis jamais réellement souciée - le fait qu'il soit un chieur me paraissait plus important. Or maintenant je ne peux pas ne pas y penser, parce que ses yeux gris perle sont plus troublants que jamais, que sa carnation pâle et ses cheveux noirs tranchent magnifiquement, que ses traits sont fins et mâles à la fois - je viens vraiment de penser ça ? Oui. Oui, oui et oui, sauf que je ne veux _surtout pas_ le penser. Je continue donc à jouer avec mes cartes, même si je fais tellement n'importe quoi qu'elles me tapent sur les doigts de leur propre volonté. Tout vaut mieux que de sortir de cette chambre et de risquer de briser le périmètre de sécurité que j'ai intérieurement établi. Mais James vient toquer à ma porte une demi-heure plus tard et je suis obligée de ranger et de descendre. À mon avis, c'est un complot.

"Personne ne m'aime...  
\- Je dirais pas ça. Disons que ces gens sont très peu nombreux."

Je le frappe, juste pour la forme, et on descend l'escalier. En bas, ses parents nous expliquent qu'ils partent pour la fin de l'après-midi et reviennent tard dans la soirée. Comme, je cite, ils ne nous font pas totalement confiance pour ne pas faire exploser la maison, ils ont demandé à leur elfe de nous surveiller un peu.  
La maison sera donc totalement vide d'adultes ce soir. C'est définitivement un complot. Je me demande un court instant si Black les a soudoyés, mais comme il a éété déshérité et que les Potter sont pétés de tunes, ça ne tient pas.  
Non, c'est simplement que le destin est connard - Par Morgane, ne pas penser à ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois que j'ai prononcé cette phrase. Je reviens aux explications d'Henry sur comment on va pouvoir se nourrir, sans surprise on n'aura pas de problème pour ça, d'ailleurs tant mieux j'ai vraiment pas besoin d'un problème de plus. Les parents Potter finissent par partir et je décide de me réfugier dans un fauteuil de la bibliothèque avec un livre. Je n'ai toujours pas fini celui commencé au début du séjour, c'est l'occasion d'avancer un peu. Je m'installe dans le fauteuil à ma manière bizarre, en croisant les jambes par-dessus l'accoudoir.  
Je sais pas pendant combien de temps j'ai lu, mais sûrement un bon moment. En tous cas quand je sors du livre c'est au bruit de la porte qui s'ouvre. Je sursaute presque en voyant Sirius s'avancer au milieu des murs couverts de livres. Je me demande depuis combien de temps mon cerveau a renommé 'Black' en 'Sirius'. Pas bien longtemps.

"On va manger bientôt.  
-Ah."

Silence. Je l'entends à peine s'approcher, mais quand je relève les yeux vers lui il est à quelques mètres de moi, me paraissant encore plus grand comme ça.

"Tu m'évite.  
\- Bravo.  
\- Pourquoi ?"

Je roule des yeux et me retiens de lui lancer une réponse parfaitement absurde du genre 'Parce que la girafe'.

"Marlène, je sais pas quoi dire.  
\- Et si tu la bouclais ?"

Parfaitement logique comme réponse au vu de nos habitudes. Mais ça sonne beaucoup plus violent qu'avant, peut-être parce que nos habitudes ont été bouleversées ? En tous cas, il passe la main dans la nuque d'un air stressé, ou frustré, ou je sais pas comment dire. Et brusquement il pose les mains sur le fauteuil dans lequel je me suis redressée et se penche vers moi. Définitivement moins d'un mètre de distance, je pense alors que Sirius Black s'apprête à m'embrasser.

 _ **Et là, vous me haïssez, ou pas ? Je sais, dit comme ça on dirait que la haine de mes lecteurs est mon but dans la vie. Mais bon, on sait tous que c'est pas vrai !**_


	9. IX - Love me, I'm crazy

Je le repousse, évidemment. Et aussitôt je me sens stupide de l'avoir fait. Mais je dois savoir être forte. Pourquoi, au fait ? La question me frappe avec la force d'un baiser ou d'une gifle. Pourquoi je _dois_ ? Je dois rien à personne ! Mes yeux doivent s'écarquiller, Sirius fronce légèrement les sourcils, l'air déçu. Mon cœur bat dans ma gorge, tout mon corps palpite à mort, et sans réfléchir je lâche :

"J'ai besoin de réfléchir !"

Et c'est vrai, même si je n'ai fait que ça ces derniers jours. Je me barre en courant vers ma chambre, ignorant la règle universelle qui veut qu'on ne court pas dans une bibliothèque.  
Une fois dans ma chambre, je glisse les mains dans mes cheveux, grimace et maudis ma propre stupidité quand elles se coincent dans des noeuds, tout en réfléchissant à toute allure. Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas, au fond ? Par fierté ? Ouais, j'ai ma fierté. C'est vrai que ça serait reconnaître que Sirius Black n'est pas juste un abruti, qu'il me fait rire parfois, qu'on joue super bien en équipe au Quidditch, que ses yeux sont sublimes et tout un tas de choses que je ne suis pas prête à reconnaître. Encore que... le formuler mentalement, comme ça, ça compte ? À voir.

Peut être aussi parce qu'il ne tient pas à moi, mais au fond ce n'est pas vraiment un argument, et je refuse de penser à ça parce que si on tombait amoureux de tous les gens qu'on embrasse un été, on aurait le cœur brisé si souvent... Oui, mais c'est Sirius Black. Donc possible que ça compte. À voir.  
Je n'ai jamais été masochiste, alors si ça me fait quelque chose de le repousser et qu'en plus, je dois me priver de quelque chose de délicieux, pourquoi le repousser ? Aucune raison. Ou plutôt si, plusieurs, mais les autres ne sont pas assez fortes pour que je tranche, dans un sens ou dans l'autre. Je doute. Je préfère repousser ces réflexions et aller dîner. D'ailleurs c'est ce que je ferais si ma chouette ne s'était pas posé à l'instant sur l'appui de ma fenêtre. Je soupire et l'ouvre. Des lettres d'Alice et Dorcas.  
Je les pose sur mon lit et décide de les lire plus tard.  
Sirius me scrute quand j'entre dans la salle à manger. James lâche :

"Woah. C'est joyeux, l'ambiance, ce soir.  
\- Tu connais la blague du mec qui met les pieds dans le plat ?" je réplique avec sarcasme.  
James a le bon goût de ne pas relever.

Et effectivement, c'est joyeux, à peu près autant que l'enterrement de ma grande-tante. Finalement, je retourne dans ma chambre et me vautre sur mon lit (et par extension sur les lettres posées dessus). Je me soulève juste assez pour les attraper et décachette d'abord celle d'Alice.

 _Salut Marly !_

 _Mis à part que tu me cache un truc et que Dorcas ne parlera pas, tout va bien. On passe presque tout notre temps à la piscine ou à s'entraîner à des sortilèges, à croiser Franck "par hasard" et à partir en randonnée. J'ai la flemme de t'écrire une longue lettre, j'ai commencé le devoir de vacances de McGo et écrit à Lily, je te dis pas la crampe de l'écrivain !_

 _Allez, bisous Marly !_  
 _Alice, la seule et l'unique._

Je souris toute seule à la réponse de mon amie et saisis la lettre de Dorcas, pas sûre de vouloir ses conseils finalement. Et finalement j'ouvre l'enveloppe pour découvrir l'écriture ronde et appliquée de Dorcas.

 _Marlène, tu sais, je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Tu sais très bien comment Sirius fonctionne et que tu sois amoureuse ou pas ça te ferais du mal. D'un autre côté, tu es l'une des personnes les plus Gryffondor que je connaisse. Savoir prendre des risques, c'est aussi du courage, et c'est un des plus développés chez toi (un peu trop d'après moi mais étant donné qu'on ne t'as pas encore retrouvée égorgée dans une ruelle sombre je suppose que je ne peux rien dire). Donc, il faut savoir si tu es prête à prendre un risque_.

 _Je t'embrasse,_  
 _Dorcas_

Je prends une seconde pour me dire que c'est un excellent conseil, une deuxième pour me rappeler que je suis rarement les conseils, surtout les bons. Ensuite je n'ai plus vraiment de réflexion intelligente, à peine la capacité de me mettre en tenue de nuit et de me glisser sous la couette.

OoOoOo

Les moldus diraient que la nuit porte conseil. Moi je dis : _bullshit._ Et, non, je ne développerai pas. La nuit porte repos, parfois rêves chelous et souvent haleine pâteuse au réveil, mais pas conseil. Et dans l'affaire, j'ai quand même développé ma pensée. M'en fous je fais ce que je veux. C'est mon cerveau, mon histoire prise de tête avec un garçon sublime et _mon_ dilemme cornélien ! Toujours pas résolu, d'ailleurs. Mais l'appel du petit déjeuner se fait plus fort que mon côté drama-queen et je descends dévorer un bol de muesli accompagné d'un jus de citrouille. Je remonte le laver les dents, avec du dentifrice au citron, parce que c'est le seul que je supporte au goût. L'art de se compliquer la vie. Je lave ma brosse à dents et m'apprête à me rincer la bouche lorsque Sirius entre dans la salle de bain avec sa trousse de toilette. Torse nu. Les cheveux fous. Sublime, en un mot comme en cent. Avec son putain de regard gris posé sur moi. Morgane, sauvez moi. Et j'ai du dentifrice au coin des lèvres.

"Désolé, je t'avais pas vu. Merlin. Je vais ... sortir."

Je le regarde fixement une seconde. Puis je me rince la bouche. Et je lâche finalement un :

"C'est bon, tu peux y aller," en espérant de ne pas trop fixer son torse nu, pâle et presque glabre aux abdos profonds absolument parfaits... Bref. J'essaie, mais je m'en sors pas.  
"Marlène ? Est-ce que tu as... réfléchi ?  
\- Ouais. Mais, on pourra en parler quand tu seras habillé ?"

Pour ma santé mentale. S'il te plaît. Il acquiesce et s'écarte de l'ouverture de la porte. Et en passant près de lui, soi que je réfléchisse pas, où que je sois au contraire très très lucide, mais je me met sur la pointe des pieds et lui chuchote à l'oreille :

"On pourrait peut-être parler du résultat de mes réflexions..."

Et je le laisse planté là. Il a l'air troublé et l'idée de troubler Sirius Black comme ça, en une phrase, me fait un petit frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale. Bien, maintenant, trancher sur cette putain d'affaire à laquelle je pense depuis des jours en dix à vingt minutes. Ça passe crème !

 _ **Basicly**_ ** _, je voulais pas couper là. Mais je voulais pas vous pondre un immense chapitre pour un retour à des petits formats qui vous auraient_** _ **p'tet**_ ** _déçus. Désolée également pour le temps de publication mais j'ai fini cette histoire il y a déjà un moment et avec ma surcharge de boulot quand j'ai le temps pour les fanfics et les publications c'est malheureusement pas celle-là._**


	10. X - Marlène et Sirius

****EDIT : Cette fois ça devrait être bon****

 **Aujourd'hui chapitre un peu spécial (et unique, ce sera le seul sur ce modèle).**

Le plus stupide, c'est qu'il me faut un temps fou pour bouger à nouveau - en tous cas j'ai l'impression d'être resté planté là une éternité - et quand je le fais, je me stoppe à nouveau. Nan. Si je la poursuis, pas sûr qu'elle le prenne bien. Si je ne comprends pas tout, il y a une chose que j'ai saisi : tout cela est hyper fragile. Alors je fais ma toilette matinale, en un temps record, mais je me sens quand même mieux après l'avoir fait. Je retourne dans ma chambre, enfile un tee-shirt des Thunderbirds et ressors regarder par la fenêtre du couloir. Elle est dehors, en short et tee-shirt, comme presque la totalité des vacances. Et je vois les signes de son stress à plus d'un étage au-dessus d'elle. Tout à l'heure, elle n'était pas vraiment assurée mais là c'est encore différent. Je descends quand même l'escalier - pieds nus, j'ai oublié de prendre des chaussures, comme un abruti - et ouvre la porte du jardin.

* * *

Je me sens plus stressée encore que le jour de mes BUSEs. Et c'était fin juin donc je m'en souviens parfaitement (heureusement pour moi, le contraire serait plutôt flippant), croyez moi si je vous le dit. En même temps, je suis absolument calme, parce que je sais ce que je veux. J'ai peur de l'inconnu plus que je ne l'ai jamais eue, mais l'inconnu m'attire. Les filles disent toujours que je suis trop téméraire, je pense avec dérision. Je me retourne d'un bloc quand la porte du jardin s'ouvre. En avisant le haut de Sirius, je souris. Un groupe de musique sorcier absolument génial, bien sûr. Je prends une grande inspiration et lâche d'un ton finalement assez assuré :"Tu viens, on va marcher un peu

\- Ok."

Le dialogue est étonnamment normal pour notre situation mais le stress est presque palpable autour de nous. Je finis par m'installer en tailleur pas loin de l'arbre où je lisais le premier jour. Ce n'est pas le seul du jardin, loin de là, mais je l'aime bien. C'est un charme, il me semble. J'ai tendance à les confondre avec les hêtres, mais apparemment c'est courant. Les deux arbres sont pratiquement semblables. Bref, on est pas là pour vérifier la forme de ses feuilles ; je repousse mes cheveux sur une épaule, plus par stress qu'autre chose. Sirius est installé à côté de moi, me regardant. Il finit par demander , d'un ton dont je sais qu'il n'est pas réellement désinvolte :

"Alors

\- Oui. Enfin, techniquement c'est pas vraiment une réponse, mais... Enfin tu vois, je suis prête à essayer ce... truc, quel qu'il soit. Je savais pas si tu-"

D'un coup, ses lèvres sont plaquées sur les miennes et sa main sur ma nuque. Merci Merlin, j'ai rarement autant dit n'importe quoi. C'est une excellente façon de se faire interrompre, d'après moi. Après, je peux plus trop avoir un avis sur grand chose, parce que je suis assise sur ses cuisses et que ses lèvres sont plus proches et insistantes, que je réponds avec autant d'urgence et qu'il me serre contre lui avec insistance. Lorsque nos langues se touchent, mon corps semble hésiter entre sursauter et se liquéfier totalement. Avec une petite préférence pour la deuxième option. Je glisse ma main dans ses cheveux noirs fins comme de la soie avec satisfaction et décide que j'adore décidément embrasser Sirius. Manifestement, il semble partager cette opinion alors que sens ses dents mordiller gentiment ma lèvre inférieure.

* * *

 _Marlène_. C'est la chose qui occupe principalement mon esprit, Marlène et ses yeux moqueurs qui sont actuellement fermés, ses lèvres douces contre les miennes, son corps entre mes bras, menu mais certainement pas frêle, que je me retiens de parcourir librement avec difficulté. À ce sujet, il faudrait peut-être qu'on se calme un peu. À regret, je détache mes lèvres des siennes, d'une part parce que respirer reste une fonction vitale, d'autre part parce qu'on est au milieu du jardin de mon meilleur pote. Jardin visible de l'intérieur, si vous voyez où je veux en venir. Ses lèvres sont gonflées et rosies. J'ai immédiatement envie de l'embrasser à nouveau, et ce n'est pas sa moue insatisfaite qui calme mon envie, pas plus que le regard agacé qu'elle sur moi. Je connais ce regard par cœur et il est encore plus mignon dans ce type de situations.

"Hey, Marly, je dis gentiment, souriant sans même tenter de m'en empêcher. Tu comptes bouder ?

\- Pardon ?" Je crois d'abord qu'elle s'indigne de ma moquerie mais son regard est réellement perdu. "Tu m'as appelée comment ?

\- Marly ?

\- On en est à se donner des petits surnoms, _sweetheart_ ?" fait-elle, parfaitement ironique.

Je ris, amusé par sa moquerie. En espérant qu'elle ne va pas me charrier avec ce surnom pendant 107 ans. Vu la longévité des sorciers, je serai normalement toujours vivant d'ici là, à moins de mourir à 21 ans ou de me retrouver à Azkaban, ce qui n'est pas dans mes projets. Je repousse une mèche de son visage, tant pis pour le cliché que ça représente, j'aime bien trop toucher ses cheveux pour m'en priver. Et puis finalement on se lève l'un après l'autre et on rentre vers la maison pour y attendre le déjeuner et je pense à ce que la poursuiveuse représentait pour moi au début du séjour. Ça a changé, c'est clair... même si je ne suis pas sûr de ce qu'elle représente pour moi. Quelque chose de fort, c'est sûr. Mais je ne sais pas si je veux en connaître la nature exacte.

 **Le charme et le hêtre sont des arbres semblables, sauf que les feuilles de charme ont des pitites dents que n'ont pas celles du hêtre, par contre elles ont des espèces de poils sur la surface. Je vous le dit parce que le moyen mnémotechnique est très drôle : "Le charme d'Adam (a dents), c'est d'être (hêtre) à poil".  
**

 **A part ça, qu'est-ce que vous pensez du chapitre ? Est-ce que vous voulez que je publie toute la suite d'un bloc (ça peut être un peu suant pour moi mais ça passe bien, à vous de voir) ou continuer à découvrir au fur et à mesure ? De toutes façon la fin est très proche, on va pas se mentir.  
**


	11. XI - Vacances

_**Antépénultième chapitre... et j'ai presque fini mon texte pour l'Été du Collectif Noname, une nouvelle fic (ouais j'en avais déjà trop en cours mais pas grave). Sinon je prépare ma rentrée universitaire, et vous, ça va ? Vous entrez dans quelle classe ?**_

La main de Sirius glisse sous mon tee-shirt, dans mon dos et je frissonne. Son contact me trouble tellement, c'est tellement nouveau, que... que rien en fait, je ne sais pas comment exprimer ça. Mais quand sa bouche quitte la mienne pour mordiller ma gorge, je laisse échapper un soupir étranglé. L'idée même de couiner me paraît gênante au possible et ridicule mais ça m'est déjà arrivé les deux ou trois fois où l'on s'est retrouvés dans cette situation. Par 'cette situation', je veux dire l'un au-dessus de l'autre à s'embrasser comme des adolescents... que nous sommes, en fait. On peut considérer que c'est une circonstance atténuante, je suppose. Ma main se crispe dans ses cheveux et il émet un rire bas contre ma gorge, totalement électrisant.

"Sirius.  
\- Oui ?  
\- Même pas en rêve mec."

La seule réponse que j'obtiens est un ricanement et je lâche un soupir blasé avant de sceller mes lèvres pour éviter de laisser échapper un son gênant, alors qu'il reprend ses attentions. Je glisse ma main sous son haut, contre sa peau d'albâtre. Choix de vocabulaire bizarre, ok, mais comment la décrire autrement ?

OoOoOo

Devant la glace. Le suçon est visible sur mon cou, beaucoup trop visible à mon goût. Heureusement que j'ai les cheveux longs, sinon j'aurais jamais pu camoufler ça. Il abuse, le truc c'est que j'adore le retrouver dehors, ou dans une pièce vide - pas ce qui manque vu la taille de la 'maison familiale' de James - ou n'importe où tant qu'on ne risque pas de nous surprendre. Je ramène mes cheveux sur mon épaule pour dissimuler la marque rouge bien visible avant de descendre manger.  
Quand je m'assieds, Sirius lance un regard narquois vers moi, remarquant clairement ma crispation. Au dessert, on a des macarons, ce qui me fait complètement craquer. J'adore les macarons, mes préférées sont ceux à la framboise. Sirius préfère la pistache. On a pas la même vision des choses, tous les deux. Pas grave, ça évitera qu'il m'en pique. Je monte me coucher et avant de m'endormir, mes pensées dérivent vers l'un des garçons installés dans la chambre d'à côté. Un garçon avec des yeux gris et un sourire en coin. Une part de mon esprit me fait remarquer, avant que je ne m'endorme tout à fait, que ce n'est pas la première fois.

OoOoOo

Je suis à peu près sûre qu'une bibliothèque, c'est fait pour lire. Tant pis, je décide que nous avons opté pour quelque chose de beaucoup plus intéressant.  
Je soupire de plaisir contre les lèvres de Sirius avant de me rappeler que j'ai une petite vengeance à accomplir. Je me détache du baiser et fait glisser mes lèvres sur son cou. Je m'y arrête un instant puis le col large de son haut attire mon regard sur sa clavicule. Certes, ce sera assez facile à cacher, mais la zone m'attire indéniablement. Je dépose ma bouche sur sa peau pâle et unie et m'applique à le marquer convenablement. Je sens sa main remonter le long de mes côtes et souris, sans me déconcentrer de ma 'tâche'. Je sens ses doigts jouer avec la bretelle de mon soutien-gorge alors que je détache ma bouche de sa peau pour l'embrasser avec envie. On devrait décréter une journée internationale dédiée aux baisers. Les siens, de préférence. Je raconte n'importe quoi, non ? C'est l'impression que j'ai en tous cas. Ça doit être le manque d'air.  
Je gémis brusquement, coupant le fil de mes pensées débiles, en sentant son doigt se presser contre mon téton à travers le vêtement. Merde. Je déteste laisser échapper ça ! En revanche ça fait sourire l'autre abruti, je décide de lui faire ravaler son sourire en me collant encore plus contre lui, roulant mes hanches contre les siennes dans un mouvement provocateur.  
Je suis récompensée d'un grognement étouffé et ma respiration devient soudainement assez difficile. Nos lèvres se sont séparées. Je le sens contre moi, plus que jamais. L'accuité de mes sens est bien supérieure à d'habitude. L'envie qui provoquait nos échanges paraît soudain bien plus tangible, sature l'air. Il fait vachement chaud, à ce sujet. Je crois que je vois assez bien ce que les gens veulent dire par 'tension' sexuelle' maintenant.  
Je m'humidifie les lèvres, m'apprêtant à parler sans trop savoir quoi dire, quand on toque à la porte.  
Je me détache immédiatement du brun et me glisse dans une allée voisine.

"O... Ouais ?  
\- C'est toi, Sirius ?"

Ben qui tu veux que soit, un ours en deltaplane ? Je roule des yeux silencieusement alors que James entre dans la bibliothèque. Je ne suis pas la conversation, très rapidement mon cerveau part à la dérive, aidé par les titres plus ou moins étranges des livres contenus ici. La plupart sont sorciers, mais certains, comme l'Encyclopédie des Lumières notamment, sont moldus. Vu la forme et le style du livre, je me demande s'il n'est pas d'époque. Passons. Mon cerveau accroche le mot 'piscine', réalise le sens de la phrase précédente et entame une danse de la joie dans mon corps déjà bien perturbé. Piscine. Demain. Chez des amis de ses parents. Rien que pour nous. Autrement dit enjaille totale ! J'attends que mon ami soit sorti pour rejoindre Sirius et lui faire un petit signe de la main avant de sortir à mon tour, direction ma chambre.

 _ **Il est possible que je fasse cette scène (que j'ai totalement ellypsée dans la fic) et que je a poste dans le recueil si ça en intéresse quelques un.e.s.**_


End file.
